Sight
by Mered
Summary: The past can't change, it just may seem like it does.


**Title: **Sight  
**Author:** Mered  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** manga**  
Warnings: **lots & lots of spoilers, Al has his body back, (whoo!) ahh…other things, a little AU, and doesn't follow any timeline, it's simply a product of daydreaming on a school day.  
**Pairings:**  
**Summary:** The past can't change, it just may seem like it does.

**Notes: **This is another of my Trisha comes back stories

Trisha had asked who she should see if she wanted to find immediate answer was Colonel Mustang. And so, she found herself meandering the streets of Central searching for headquarters. And after proclaiming why she was here to the guards _(who seemed smitten with her and she couldn't figure out why)_ they led her to the entrance and told her to talk to the secretaries; they could bring her up to Colonel Mustang's office. The secretary who led her up was very kind and informative and blabbered on about how handsome the Colonel was. She wondered if all of the woman were like this…they all seemed to be in love with him. The secretary then left her at the door. She knocked and a young man, _(small, with glasses and black hair)_ opened the door and smiled.

"I came here to meet with the Colonel," she told the room, "is he busy?"

The man with gray hair nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. He should be finished soon."

From the inner office there was a crash.

"If he makes it out alive that is," the round _(she refused to call him "fat")_ man snickered.

The blond man rolled a cigarette between his lips and nodded at her, "The Chief and Boss have always been at odds," and he too grinned, "we've got a bet on who will cave first."

The woman glared at them as she signed another paper.

"Ah," was all Trisha could say.

From inside the office there was another crash and, "You _bastard!_ What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_? Sending us there? Are you saying that I'm not desirable?!"

There was an amused male voice that followed, "Why, Fullmetal, I never said such a thing. I'm just not that interested in you, oh, and, I didn't know you were so _short_ on patience."

An angered scream echoed from the office and another crash with, "I'M NOT SHORT, COLONEL BASTARD!"

The door opened and a military man _(who she supposed was the Colonel)_ stuck his head out the door and began to apologize and saw her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. My subordinate has a very…short temper."

"I am _not_ short!" the denial was right behind the man's shoulder and the cigarette man grinned.

"Give it up, Chief, Boss, we have a guest and you're just embarrassing yourselves."

"Please," the military woman muttered from the table.

The Colonel pushed himself through the door and held out his hand. "I'm Colonel Mustang. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Edward Elric, I would like to find him."

There was a scrambling from behind the Colonel and the military men moved away from her.

"Whose looking for me?" the irritable voice came again. "If it's some joke, I swear to God, even if I don't believe in one, I'll kick your ass. I'm busy since this bastard here never gives me time to do any research."

Trisha's eyes widened and she drew in a breath. "Edward Elric! How dare you speak to me like that?"

The boy in question slunk from around his commanding officers bigger frame, golden eyes wide with disbelief.

His mouth was thin line, pressed tightly together and his hands shook. "You're dead. Dead. You _died_."

"I'm not dead. What are you talking about? Your father told me I needed to leave – but, five years is too much, I know he wanted me safe and tried to keep you two as well – "

The boy shook his head. "You died – you were sick –"

"A fake death. I'm sorry, he was really concerned and…"

A struggling breath. "It would have worked…it _would_ have worked!"

"Who is this woman?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm Trisha Elric. Nice to meet you."

A hush fell on the room.

Mustang couldn't believe his ears. _This_ was the Elric's mother? His young subordinate looked like he was going to collapse. He supposed he might have if someone came back from the dead.

The boy raised his fist and brought it down into his palm. "I know how he could have done it…but, why? Never mind, I shouldn't care, I succeeded, and now, nothing is more important that, ahh…"

He paused and tilted his head to the side for a moment, and Mustang seriously wondered if this was the same boy from five minutes ago, screaming and shouting to the one _now_, quiet, thinking, and maybe even, slightly _happy_. He _knew_ the brothers liked their lives _(despite the elder complaining about being in the military; he couldn't leave it, he'd grown attached)_ and didn't want to change them.

He watched as Trisha touched her son's face and brushed his bangs out of the way, sighing, "You've grown up so much, are you here for some reason?"

Edward's mouth twitched and he wondered if the boy was going to tell his mother the truth. As if it hurt him, he pushed his mother's hand away, and said, "I'm in the military. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Colonel Bastard is my commanding officer."

Trisha stared at him for one long moment and looked at her son, anguished. "Why?"

Clenching his right fist, he stripped off his coat, his jacket and his glove. "I wanted to restore Al's body after we preformed human transmutation. I succeeded, however, we couldn't restore mine, an arm and a leg are _nothing_ and are fine for my penance."

"Oh, Edward," Trisha nearly sighed and Mustang turned to his subordinate regretfully. "Fullmetal, you're dismissed since I obviously will never get anything from –"

He was cut off by Edward hissing, "Say one word about my height, Bastard, and I'll put a hole in you,"

"That's the other thing," his mother continued, "I need to work on your language. I can't wash your mouth out with soap anymore, or spank you or give you a timeout. I need to think of a new punishment."

Edward turned cherry red and turned his face away.

Adorable, Mustang thought before shoving the thought away. "Well, are we still going out tonight?"

Trisha watched as the room shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sure, Chief, hey Breda, are you…?"

The round man _(Breda)_ nodded, and looked at the gray haired man and the one with glasses.

"I'll go," glasses boy spoke,

"I can," gray man spoke, "but there's still work to be filed,"

"Falman," _Breda_ said amused, "it can be finished tomorrow, right, Havoc?"

Smoking guy nodded. Glasses boy's name was unknown until her _son_ asked him, "Is your radio still broken, Fuery?"

"No! After you," he clapped his hands, "it's worked fine."

"Good," Edward grinned and turned to his mother, eyes taking her in.

He could _believe_ what was in front of him, he had never even _suspected_ that she was alive, but now it only reinforced what he knew. He could do human transmutation.

He turned to the door as his brother _(finally human!)_ walked in.

"Brother?" he asked and saw their mother, gave what seemed like a girlish squeal and spoke, "You finally decided to come, Mom!"

Edward stared at his brother and mouthed, "what?"

Alphonse smiled, "Dad told me when we saw each other a while ago…"

Edward felt insulted and sniffed. "Hawkeye," the blonde woman looked up, "can I borrow your gun?"

She eyed him. "I would if I knew you weren't going to shoot the Colonel."

Ed just rolled his eyes and turned to his commanding officer. "Let's go eat! At the place with the bar, they had _really_ good food there. Is Hughes coming?"

"Yes and yes," his amusement was apparent as he pulled on the coat he wore as his unit followed to the door. "Ms. Elric, you're free to come as well."

Her son hadn't heard as he'd already bounded out of the room and down the stairs.

Hawkeye and Trisha followed about two hours after the men because they stopped to talk for a little when they bumped into Gracia Hughes.

Hawkeye wanted to shoot her superiors when she saw them. Gracia wanted to kill her husband and the other men for letting it happen_ (and who seemed to be encouraging it)_. Trisha wanted to reprimand her son for cheering them on.

Edward was arm wrestling with a man from the opposite table and doing a good job at thrashing him. When the other man's hand slammed through the table Edward jumped up and cheered.

Havoc pounded him on the back, Breda toasted him, his brother shot him a thumbs up, Hughes bought him another soda, Falman nodded and Fuery congratulated him.

And Mustang, he just sat there and grinned.

When the woman joined them, they quieted and became civil, or as civil as they could be. Ed and Mustang argued, Havoc bemoaned his lack of ability to get a woman, Al talked with Breda about strategy, Fuery and Falman discussed current events, Hughes tried to talk all about his daughter and Gracia and Hawkeye talked about their lives. Trisha watched them all, and wanted to cry. Her sons had grown up, even if one of them _was_ rather short and still acted like a child.

Mustang stood, and exited, and Ed followed him. Knowing glances passed around the table. Trisha went to stand, and her youngest son, stood as well, "Mom! Can I show you something…?"

She smiled and went to him.

Al hadn't been counting on the fact that they wouldn't be still standing there.

But they were.

And there was nothing in his mother's way of seeing what was happening.

The Colonel was leaning over the Major and kissing him. Ed had his arms around the man's neck and was kissing back enthusiastically.

"Can we go back to your house tonight?" Ed's voice was breathless.

"Not tonight, do you want your mother to find out like _this_?"

Another kiss was shared, gentled, and Edward moved back. "Tomorrow?"

"Ed…" his voice was soft, "I wish I could but,"

"You're busy," Ed buried his face in the Colonel's shoulder and muttered, "I know. Doesn't mean I like it though."

"I'm sorry," the man kissed him again and Trisha could see a bit of tongue.

It was a private moment, and she almost felt like she was intruding, but before she could move away, the man un-looped her son's arms and stepped back. Pain flashed for a moment in Ed's eyes and he too, backed away.

As her son went to turn, the Colonel caught him. Arms tightened as the man pressed a long, drawn out kiss to his _(lover's?)_ nape. In the darkness she could still see her son's blush illuminated by the street lamps.

"Bastard," he whispered half-heartedly.

"I changed my mind, come home with me."

Ed tilted his head back. "Really?"

She saw Alphonse had already left, probably had when he saw them kissing, and then noticed that the taller man was watching her. He winked as he drew her son against him and down the road beside him, Ed complaining all the way.

Ed looked up at his lover. Lover. He had never thought he'd apply the term to Roy Mustang, womanizer, but he was. His lover that is.

He could never resist those hands or mouth when they were on him. Like now that they were laying in the bed together, touching softly and watching each other's expressions. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

Trisha was glad she'd had this time to see her sons again, to know that they were doing well and whatever happened after she'd know they were in capable hands. Al was playing with the Hughes's daughter, and was content, and Edward; she wanted to smile fondly at her son and his _(obvious)_ lover.

They didn't need her anymore, they were all grown up, and as much as it brought tears to her eyes, it was a good thing. Because after all, she couldn't stay here. She _was_ dead.


End file.
